Drowned
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Rocky has a fear of water. HIs only chance of conquering it? His love for a certain fire pup. With Marshall's help, will Rocky finally face his lifelong fear of water or forever shrink away from water in fear? (Contains MxM interation) (Redone with new co-writer SilverWolfandMagentaKitty) On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here bringing you the redone first chapter of Drowned. Sorry that i tell you guys that I was redoing Drowned as well. I'm losing 2000+ views but oh well the first version was that great. Please read and review thanks. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

On a bright and sunny summer day, the PAW Patrol base, the Lookout, was currently empty of vehicles except two. A firetruck and a garbage truck. The PAW Patroller and the other pup houses were nowhere to be seen. As it happens, Ryder and the other pups went out on a month long training mission. Leaving behind two pups. A Dalmatian and a grey Mix-Breed. Both of whom are sleeping in their pup houses. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely starting to peek out from behind the mountains.

Slowly, Rocky shifted, got up, and stretched.

Marshall was still in his pup house sleeping.

Rocky gets out of his puphouse, and stretches out more as the morning sun warms his body up. After a few minutes, he finishes and goes to Marshall's puphouse. "Wake up Marshall," He said knocking on the door.

Marshall grunted in his sleep "Waztimeisit?" He asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up!" Rocky said.

"Awww do I have to? I would rather stay in bed mom." Marshall said jokingly.

Rocky, thinking Marshall was still asleep, walked off, and returned with Chase's spare megaphone. "WAKE UP MARSHALL!" HE shouted into it.

"AHHHHHHHH! That was my ear ROCKY!" Marshall yelled. "Ok ok I'm up sheesh."

Rocky smiled. "Good! We have work to do, even if we're the only ones here," He said

Marshall grumbled under his breath "Great, work. My FAVORITE thing in the whole wide world."

Rocky ignored this. "Today we have to clean the floors, check the pup packs and our vehicles, and make sure our response system is up-to-date." Rocky stated.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Whatever Rocks. Lets get to work." Marshall said

Rocky groaned. "For the last time Marshall, would you kindly stop calling me that?"

Marshall huffed and went to go check on their pup packs. 'He can't see that I like him' Marshall thought in his mind and sighed inwardly.

Rocky drove both his and Marshall's trucks into the Garage, and got to work checking them over and giving them Maintenance.

Marshall then looked at his jetpack and then decided to go for a flight to clear his mind. He slipped into his Air uniform and then activated his jetpack "Ruff! Jetpack!" and took off flying.

AN hour later, Rocky FInishes and goes to check on Marshall… Only to find him missing. "LEave it to Marshall to never do what you ask him, or even finish any tasks at all," Rocky groaned. "I'm gonna have to ask Ryder for Remote control access over those Jetpacks…"

Just then Rocky gets hit with water from Marshall's jetpack cannons…...accidentally.

"Oh, for GOD'S SAKE MARSHALL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LANDING! YOU KNOW I HATE GETTING WET, AND NOW I'LL HAVE THAT GOD AWFUL WET DOG STENCH!"

Marshall's ears went down. "S-s-s-sorry Rocky" He said as he got out of his Air uniform.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Marshall! You had a chore to do, and what do you do? You goof around and don't get anything done! What if one of these packs fail in a future mission, huh? How could we do our jobs without them? It's not that hard Marshall, Jesus!"

"What you failed to REALIZE Rocky, is that the only two pup packs here are YOURS and MINE!" Marshall shouted back.

Rocky face-pawed. "Marshall, that's a poor excuse, we have to check the BACK-UPS. They're here for a reason! Besides, even then, Our regular ones need checking too!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT ROCKY! SHEESH I WENT FOR A FLIGHT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO CLEAR MY MIND!" Marshall said angrily as he stormed away from Rocky.

"Ugh, leave it to me to get all the work done around here," Rocky mumbled as he began to look over each and every pack carefully.

Marshall then realized that he shouldn't have yelled at Rocky and went back in to apologize to him "Listen Rocky, I shouldn't have snapped at ya. I'll take care of the floors. You go ahead and take a break."

Rocky had just finished the last inspection. "I accept your apology Marshall. Just remember, we're the only two here should an emergency pop up. We need to have our gear in the best condition, especially at such a situation like this," Rocky explained. "Just the Ground level, top level, and elevator floor will do." He said as he walked out of the gear room.

Marshall nodded and got straight to work cleaning the floors, mostly thinking about how he yelled at Rocky. 'Chances are he doesn't even like me. And I probably just ruined it. When will I learn?'

Rocky, in the meantime, was laying outside in the sunlight, letting the heat of the late morning dry his fur. It was also a good way to get rid of that wretched wet dog stench,

Marshall had just finished waxing the floors of the lookout and then made sure that they were completely clean and then put the cleaning supplies away and then he walked out of the Lookout and sat down by another tree that far away from Rocky was.

Rocky opened his eyes lazily, and saw Marshall resting. Part of him suspected he was slacking off again, but the other thought he had finished. Yawning, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Marshall was depressed. He didn't know how he was going to make it up to Rocky. He felt like he ruined everything. He sighed and decided to take a walk down to the beach and just sat there looking at the beach.

A couple hours passed and Marshall was still down at the beach, just looking at the waves. He sighed again. "Rocky doesn't like me….does he? I don't know. It seems like he doesn't though. And I believe that once again I ruined any REMOTE chance I had with him. Maybe I should just stop trying to have a relationship with Rocky and just be friends with him."

Rocky was dreaming.

 _'Wait!' he called out. A pup was running away from them, crying. 'Wait, don't leave!' Rocky said as he gave chase._

 _The pup was approaching a cliff. 'Don't jump!" Rocky cried, afraid of losing them. The pup didn't listen, and jumped down to whatever awaited them below._

' _NOOOO!' Rocky cried._

Rocky awoke with a jolt. Man, that was a weird dream!

… Wait where's Marshall? Rocky noticed he was gone from where he last saw him. He activated his puptag. "Marshall? Where are you?"

Marshall answered "don't worry about me Rocky. I'm fine, please I just need to be alone with my thoughts. Marshall OUT!" Marshall screamed that last word as he ended the call and turned off his pup-tag.

Rocky grew concerned. "I don't think he should be alone…" He said. A Minute later, he was driving his truck around town looking for Marshall.

Marshall sighed as he got up from his spot on the beach and headed towards a cave on the beach. 'I don't have a chance with Rocky. Why bother to stay on the team?' Marshall thought to himself. He sighed sadly again as he walked out of the cave and back to the Lookout and went into his puphouse and locked the door.

Rocky arrived back, very late. "Oh god Marshall, where could you be?" He asked, very worried as he walked over to Marshall's puphouse. "Marshall? You in there?"

"YES I'M IN HERE NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Marshall said. Rocky could hear things being thrown inside Marshall's puphouse.

"Marshall, you know i'm not gonna leave you alone." Rocky stated firmly.

"WHY? I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS ROCKY! ALL I AM IS JUST A FUCKING FAILURE. A CLUMSY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FAILURE WHO LIKES MALES!"

Rocky was a bit taken back. But, he refused to go away.

"Marshall, you know the entire team likes you. You're the element that keeps things cheery. Yes, you have your faults, but we all love you the same. And I don't really care if you like males. You're still a good friend that i'm glad to have around. You are anything but a failure."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT? ALL I DO IS MESS SHIT UP." Marshall said while sobbing loudly. "HELL EVEN MY OWN FAMILY DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

"MARSHALL, SHUT UP AND THINK FOR ONCE! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Rocky yelled.

Marshall was taken back "You're right Rocky but it doesn't change how I feel. Maybe Mom and Dad were right, I really am just a failure. I can't even get a guy to like me back." Marshall said while sobbing again.

Rocky huffed. "Well, who is this guy anyway? I can't see why he wouldn't like such an adorable cute dalmatian like you-"

Rocky grew quite. What the hell just slipped out of his mouth?

Marshall thought for a sec and then mumbled "You."

Rocky blushed so badly.

No really, the shade of red put Marshall's firetruck to shame.

"Ma-Marshall… that's uhh funny man! Ahahahaha… ha… you're not serious, right?"

"Nah I'm not being serious Rocky" Marshall said sarcastically. "OH wait of fucking course I'm being serious."

Rocky just blanked out.

After what seemed like ages…

"I… I… oh god Marshall… I… I'm gonna go get some rest… and maybe talk more tomorrow?" Rocky said.

"Sure whatever you say Rocky. I knew it you don't like me, why did I even bother telling you?" Marshall said "GOOD NIGHT!" and the light in Marshall's pup-house went off.

Rocky couldn't think. He was too tired, and told something very Shocking. God he was tired. He transformed his truck into his puphouse, and settled in, and drifted off.

Not before being anxious as hell for Marshall.

… Did he … did he like Marshall in that way too?

The next morning, however was a tense one for these two friends. Marshall was refusing to talk to Rocky as they went about their daily routine. No emergency popped up for these two and the silence from Marshall wasn't helping matters.

Rocky felt worried. Very worried. "Marshall, please can we talk about this?" Rocky asked, outside Marshall's puphouse.

"What is there to talk about? I know you don't like me. So why did I even bother saying anything?" Marshall said bitterly from inside his puphouse.

"Marshall please, we can talk about this!" Rocky said. "YOu don't need to do this,"

Marshall sighed as he opened his door "Alright."

"So I'm okay with the fact that you're gay." Rocky said, sitting down in front of Marshall. " And to be honest, I'm unsure how i feel about you liking me in that way."

Marshall remained quiet for quite awhile.

"But I don't hate you for it… It's just who you are…" Rocky said. "Look, whatever happens, i'll always be by your side."

Marshall sighed "That's good Rocky, but I don't think you truly understand what I'm going through. To know that the one you have a crush on since the day you met him doesn't 'root for the same team' it's somewhat heartbreaking. And it feels like it's killing me."

Rocky's ears drooped. He hated seeing Marshall like this. 'Well… maybe I could try something?' HE thought.

WHen Marshall looked up again, Rocky leaned over and kissed him.

Marshall was shocked "R-r-r-ocky?"

Rocky pulled away. "H-how was that?" HE asked. When Rocky thought about it, that felt… good.

Marshall's ears perked up and his tail started wagging back and forth. "It felt like heaven to me Rocky."

"W-w-well… again?" Rocky asked

Marshall smiled and he grabbed Rocky's head and kissed him deeply and slowly.

Rocky moaned lightly as he returned the kiss, hugging Marshall.

Marshall was smiling now when he broke the kiss and hugged Rocky. "Well, I guess we could give it a try Rocky and I promise that if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends"

Rocky smiled and nodded. "I… Marshall, I think i might like you too,"

Marshall smiled. "That's good because I like you….a lot Rocky"

"You do?" Rocky asked

Marshall nodded. "Ever since me Ryder and Chase went to save you from the Shelter."

Rocky smiled. "SO you've been waiting a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes but I never asked you for fear of rejection."

"Well, now you don't have to keep it a secret," Rocky said, and leaned in and kissed Marshall again.

Marshall smiled as he kissed back. "Good thing the others aren't here Rocky. Especially Chase."

"Why Chase?" Rocky asked

"Uhhhhhhh….." Marshall sighed. "He's going to kill me for saying this AND for stealing his cr-" Marshall gasped and cover his mouth with his paw.

"So Chase has a crush on me too?!" Rocky yelped. "HOW DO I NOT SEE THESE THINGS?"

Marshall whimpered when Rocky raised his voice. "I shouldn't had said that."

Rocky sighed, then smiled as he hugged Marshall… and bit his shoulder, leaving a mating mark.

Marshall smiled "So you would choose me over Chase? Oh god Chase is sooooo gonna kill me."

"Yea, I choose you Marsh," Rocky said

Marshall smiled as he nuzzled Rocky. "Thanks Rocks. And yes I used that nickname for you when I was trying to give you clues that I liked you."

Rocky chuckled, and kissed Marshall again. "So uh… now what?"

"Well….. Its still too early in the relationship but I kinda wanna know why you were always afraid of water Rocks"

Rocky grew tense. "Well… I, uhhh…" Rocky stuttered.

Marshall put a paw on Rocky's shoulder. "I wanna help you get over this fear Rocky. But how can I if I don't even know why."

Rocky sighed. "I almost drowned to death once when I was a little pup. SInce then, my fear has always been the thought about drowning in that… water…"

Marshall hugged Rocky. "I'm sorry that happened to you Rocks. But believe me when I say this. You thought your life was horrible, oh you have no idea Rocks about mine"

Rocky hugged back. "I'm sorry to hear that Marshall, but im here for you now."

Marshall smiled "Remember when I said I was afraid to ask you because of fear of rejection? Well it…" Marshall trailed off unsure if he should continue.

"Go on," Rocky said

"It stemmed from being rejected for being who I am. I wasn't welcome back to the firehouse where I was living with my parents."

"I'm sorry Marshall," ROcky said hugging him. "That must have been hard."

"When Ryder and Chase found me, I was almost dead. I wanted to end my life because being rejected by my parents sent me into a major depression, All I wanted was for my dad to be proud of me, but when he found out I was gay, shit hit the fan as they say. My career with that firehouse was over because my dad was….the chief"

"Ouch," Rocky said

"And to pour salt over the bleeding wound, my mom rejected me as well. I knew that it was over for me then. I ran before my dad could kill me but I wasn't that lucky. He hit my lung with a bullet from his pistol and I high tailed it out of there afterwards but I didn't get far. I went into the nearest alley bleeding heavily from the bullet wound. No one knows this except for you Rocky."

"Oh my god Marshall, how could they do that to you?" Rocky said shocked

"I'll never know Rocks. Because when I left my dad made it VERY clear if I set foot in the firehouse again. He'll kill me. Anyways can you keep this a secret Rocks?" Marshall requested.

"Of course Marsh," Rocky said, kissing Marshall.

Marshall smiled as he kissed Rocky back and snuggled him closer as he drifted off to sleep.

"I'll protect you, no matter what Marsh," Rocky said, falling victim to the sandman.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the redone first chapter. The CyberWolf is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Marshall was snuggled up to Rocky, sleeping peacefully hearing the chirping of the morning birds outside. It was another sunny day for the two pups that were cuddling with each other. Marshall yawns as he stretched out smacking his lips as he woke up.

Rocky was still sleeping, worn out from the emotional stress of late.

Marshall went outside to go do his business and sniffed his body. He really needed a bath. "Whooo I smell badly. Maybe I should go to Katie's later tonight"

Rocky slowly emerged from Marshall's puphouse. He stretched out and yawned

"Oh hey Rock. sleep well?" Marshall asked giggling.

Rocky nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Sooooooooo what's on our agenda for today, my sweet mix?" Marshall asked nuzzling Rocky.

Rocky immediately cringed away from Marshall. "No offense Marsh, but you stink!" he said, before slowly realizing he too smelt bad. "Awww man! I still smell like a wet dog! Now i'm gonna need a bath…"

"Well, we can go later. I was planning on going later tonight. Wanna join?" Marshall asked Rocky

Rocky cringed more. Getting a bath meant getting WET. "I d-dunno…"

"Alright then. But I'm going regardless. Ryder wouldn't be happy if he knew we were neglecting our washing." Marshall shivered at the thought of an angry Ryder.

"Okay…" Rocky said.

"Is something still bothering you?"

"Welll…. I don't wanna get wet again…" Rocky said

"But at the same time we both can't stand being stinky" Marshall chuckled.

Rocky, really did not want to touch water again. But he also knew Marshall had a point, as well as knowing Ryder did not want him reeking of wet dog when he and the others returned. "W-Well okay then!"

"Plus, I'll be with you" Marshall said.

Rocky nodded. "Right. Of course…"

"So what did happen that night babe?" Marshall asked curiously.

"Idon'twannatalkaboutit," Rocky said immediately.

"Alright then." Marshall said "I'm not gonna pressure you into telling. Tell me when you're ready" Marshall said as he went to go check on the back up pup-packs again.

A minute Later, Rocky honked his truck horn. "I'm ready!" he yelled out

"Ready for what?" Marshall asked as he went to Rocky.

"Aren't we going to Katie's?" Rocky asked

Marshall blushed "Oh yeah" He said as he got in his truck.

Rocky waited for Marshall, wondering how their new relationship would work.

Marshall drove off to Katie's, lost in his thoughts about the sexy mix behind him.

Rocky follows, worried about the bath

Marshall wishes that he can relax Rocky about the bath. But it was understandable with Rocky's fear of water, it would make it hard to get in a bath.

They soon pull up to Katie's. Rocky is sweating nervously, trying to keep calm.

Marshall nuzzles him once he was on the ground "Babe relax please"

"I-I-I'm trying to… Re-Really…" Rocky said nervously.

Marshall kisses Rocky to calm him down.

Rocky clams down a little, feeling the same tingling sensation as he kissed the dally.

"better hun~?" Marshall asked wagging.

"A little." Rocky said smiling a little.

Marshall leads Rocky inside Katie's place.

"Hey guys!" Katie greeted them as they walked in. "How are you two today?"

"uh stinky and in need of baths" Marshall chuckled

"Whew! I can smell! This way, I'll get your baths ready," Katie said.

Rocky whined a little, but stayed put for Marshall.

Marshall nudges him towards the bath. "uh is it possible for a couple's bath Katie?" Marshall asked

"You mean…? Ooooooh you two are so cute together!" Katie squealed, making Rocky blush deeply red.

Marshall blushed too "yea heh thanks Katie"

Katie soon and a couple's bath ready for the two. "Ma-Marshall… I d-d-don't kn-know about th-this…"

Marshall assures him it will be okay and that he would help wash him if necessary

"Ok-okay… Okay…" ROcky said, quivering a little, slowly getting into the tub. He whines the entire time

Marshall started to help Katie wash Rocky.

Katie hums as she washes the two pups, Rocky on the edge of a panic attack, but he doesn't have one since Marshall is by his side

Marshall would treat the Mix good later when they got back to the Lookout

Katie works her magic on the pups, and minutes later (TO rocky it felt like hours), They were clean and smelling like fresh lavender. "There you go boys!" She said as she took them out and began drying them.

Marshall licked his mix's cheek cutely

Rocky sighed, glad it was over now.

"babe come on. You gotta admit it was worth it~" Marshall murred.

"At least we don't smell like wet dog," Rocky smiled a little.

Marshall giggled "True~. Come on, let's head back to the lookout~"

"Okay," Rocky said getting in his truck, not picking up on Marshall's suggestive tone

Marshall follows the mix home.

Rocky pulls into his spot and hopes out, changing it into his puphouse.

Marshall did the same and goes to the living room.

Rocky sits outside, enjoying the sunshine

"Oh. He didn't get the thing I was suggesting" Marshall sighed and joined Rocky.

"Hey Marshall," Rocky said as Marshall sat next to him. The warmth of the sun felt nice compared to cold… wet… water.

Marshall lays his head in his paws. He could just lay out here all day.

"Is something wrong Marshall?" Rocky asked.

"I was hoping I could treat my mix to some hot love after his bath…"

"O-Oh…" Rocky blushed deep red.

Marshall nuzzles him lovingly.

Rocky murred a little. "I uhhh… don't know how or what…"

"o-oh you don't?" Marshall asked Rocky.

"Y-Yea… I don't know how to…"

Marshall leads Rocky to the living room. He was going to teach him.

"Are you sure about this Marshall…?" Rocky asked a little nervous.

"Oh well…..I don't want to force ya Rock" Marshall said

"I… I do wanna learn… I wanna make you feel good," Rocky admitted

Marshall puts Rocky on his back "Just watch me~"

Rocky nods, watching Marshall curiously

Marshall starts by licking up and down Rocky's body.

Rocky shivered and moaned quietly

Marshall avoids Rocky's sheath area for now. He kept licking the rest of his body.

"Ma-Marshall…" Rocky moaned

Marshall smirked when his mix got hard from his licking.

"Hhhh… haaaaaaa…" Rocky pants

"Mmmmmm~ enjoying this babe?" Marshall giggles

Rocky can't respond, his mind a full on train wreck from the activities.

Marshall giggles and decided to finally pleasure the hard cock that was Rocky's. He starts by licking up and down the shaft.

"O-O-OOH!" Rocky moaned out loud, taken completely off guard

Marshall said nothing more as his only focus now was to pleasure the mix and pleasure him good.

"Ma-Marsh… ohhhh goooooood," Rocky moaned and panted

Marshall smiled as he kept sucking the shaft lovingly.

"Marshall… M-Marshall!" Rocky howled now, nearng his climax

Marshall deepthroats all 6 inches of mix cock and looks at Rocky waiting for the mixed breed to deliver his delicious and creamy seed into his muzzle.

Rocky howls louder now as he came hard down Marshall's throat

Marshall gulped down all the seed that came down his throat happily.

Rocky was panting heavily after he was done. "F...F… Fuck…"

Marshall pulls off licking his muzzle clean "mmmmm~ yummy~"

"That… was something else…" Rocky said in between pants.

"Oh yes it was." Marshall licks Rocky's neck. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Y…. Yea…" Rocky admitted, blushing

Marshall nuzzles Rocky, before yawning and lays on his beanbag.

"Are you tired Marsh?" Rocky asked getting up

"A little bit yeah heh." Marshall chuckled.

"Should we head to our pup houses then?" Rocky proposed.

"mine or yours?~"

"How about yours?" Rocky asked.

Marshall blushed and chuckles nervously., "sure ummmm….i might need to clean it up a bit." Marshall had a tendency to kinda make a mess of toys in his puphouse and not clean it afterwards.

"Okay then," Rocky said smiling a little

Marshall shakes his butt teasingly as he walked to his puphouse.

Rocky blushes a bit and looks away.

"you're allowed to look Rocky~" Marshall giggles as he goes into his puphouse.

Rocky has no response to that.

Marshall cleans up his puphouse for his boyfriend.

Rocky, waiting for Marshall to finish, sits outside the puphouse.

"You can come in Rocky" came Marshall's voice from inside.

Rocky walks in after hearing Marshall's invitation

Marshall was laying on his pup bed reading an Apollo the Super Pup comic book. He looks up when he heard Rocky come in "Hey Rock!"

"Hi Marsh, Reading some comics?"

"oh yeah! Issue 742! My favorite one!" Marshall wags his tail quickly in happiness "we can cuddle and watch Apollo" he suggested with his signature Marshall smile.

Rocky laughs. "Sure thing Marsh,"

Marshall scoots over to make room for Rocky. He liked it when the two of them were alone. But in a few days, Ryder and the others would be back from vacation.

"So how are we gonna tell the others?" Rocky asked snuggling up to Marshall.

"I...I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest….." Marshall lowers his ears. He completely forgot about that. "I…..I guess we just…...tell the truth."

"I guess that is all we can do," Rocky said. "Don't worry, Ryder's very accepting i'm sure he'll still love us no matter what.

"me too. Oooooh Apollo 3: Return of Apollo's Cape!" Marshall was excited.

Rocky Chuckled at Marshall's enthusiasm as the movie starts.

Marshall snuggles Rocky as they watched the movie together. "Rubble's going to be so jealous when he finds out he missed his favorite hero's new movie" Marshall giggles.

"I bet," Rocky said yawning.

"well a little nap couldn't hurt" Marshall cuddles the mix lovingly before going off into dreamland.

Rocky smiled seeing Marshall drift off. He yawned again, cuddles the dalmatian close, and closes his eyes too...

* * *

 **soooooo sorry for not updating this story! Has it seriously been 2 years since i last updated it?! Holy crap!**


End file.
